A Beast's Love Triangle
by Wolfy04
Summary: What happens when the dominant Sasuke is supposed to mate introduces him to an old friend, and Sasuke ends up falling for him instead? Will said dominant fight for him and save him from a miserable one-sided mating, or will he leave him to his fate?
1. Chapter 1

3RD fanfic you guys! Although I say it's the 3rd and it's the only one posted, I'll say this: My other two stories are being rewritten. That's all there is to it. I don't know when I will post the other ones, but I do know that graduation is 2 WEEKS AWAY and I'll be very busy with school stuff. So yea, if you like it then review, and if you don't well then…oh well, can't please everybody.

 **DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO (Sasuke) does!**

 **WARNINGS: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (male on male action), Foul Language and Mature Themes. (sexual, alcohol, etc.) if you are underage or just don't like it, then guess what? You absolutely have the ability to press that back button and look for another story to your liking.**

 **If ya' don't like, DON'T read! So please be respectful! Thank you!**

 _ **A Love Triangle for Beasts**_

The cold night air sent chills down my spine. I could feel someone watching me as I walked down the street. I made a left turn and sped up towards me destination. The feeling of those eyes are familiar, but unwanted as I had a pretty good idea of who it was that was watching me. That knowledge only had me hastening my step as I caught sight of the convenient store not two blocks from me. In my relief I took off and almost crashed into someone. Stopping just short of knocking him over, I murmured a quick apology and sprinted in the store. I breathed a sigh of relief. My relaxed state soon tensed up again as I felt the stare again, but intensified. Not even turning around I walked into the closest isle I could so I can get away from that stare. "Hey! Sasuke! How are you doing?" a voice called out to me, scarring the item out of my grasp. I quickly turned to the person and found Kiba. "Hey Kiba, just shopping for some food. How are you?" I asked, careful to meet his eyes for a few seconds before turning away to pick up the item I dropped. Kiba is the second most powerful wolf in our age group and the second in command to our pack. Being the second most powerful made him very dominant over others and very ferocious, but me being friends with him since we were little, gave me a bit of leeway when it came to behavior. "I'm doin' good, not much to say really, a little excited for an old friend comin' in, but I'm sure Gaara will tell you about that later. " he said offhandedly scanning the contents of my basket. "So, what's really wrong with you?" he asked looking up and into my eyes, his arms across his chest meaning that he wanted answers and he wasn't in the mood for evasion. I sighed and turned to him, lobbing the box of cereal into the basket. "I think Gaara is trying to keep closer tabs on me again, he's being overbearing and it's getting me agitated." I confessed. With another sigh I pushed the basket further down as he started talking. "Oh, yea. He's going to be that way until he claims you. You know that, but it could also be that he believes you are going to reject him since you haven't accepted him yet." He gave me a pointed look.

I resisted the urge to snap at him. Kiba knew I didn't like Gaara, and he knew why I was forced into this mating in the first place. I settled for a snort and continued to push my cart into the next isle. "Or…" Kiba continued "… it could be he's worried about our old friend making an appearance." Kiba said thoughtfully. I looked at him confused and he just waved me off. "He'll tell you, he's coming today after all." was all he said before patting me on the shoulder and walking off. I growled in annoyance and went to go pay for my food. Upon exiting, I felt those eyes again. I turned to come face-to-face with my intended mate, Gaara. He looked handsome, with red hair and sea-foam green eyes. He was maybe two to three inches taller than me and had a slim body that hid a force that could prove a match for anyone. The times that I have seen him fight were amazing, his strength was unmatched and immense, but despite all this, I wasn't attracted to him like he was to me. I didn't want to be his mate and became angered at the thought of having to be with him. I was agitated again, and it was because of Gaara. I sighed and was just about to say something before I felt two strong hands pin me to the wall and a body press up against me as a nose skimmed my neck and jaw. "Sasuke" Gaara purrs my name.

I began to try and shift away from him. "Gaara" was my only reply. "Why did you run from me earlier?" he huskily demanded. It sent a shiver down my spine and I couldn't help the twitch I felt to push him off. He pressed himself harder against me and growled in acceptance. He misunderstood my gesture and though I was accepting his advances. I grunted in annoyance as he began nipping my skin, and in shock filled fear I whimpered when he pushed his knee in between my legs. "Gaara, no. stop." I squirmed and tried to move my hands to his chest to push. His teeth grazed my skin, pressing hard enough to scratch me neck, but not enough to make me bleed. I whimpered again and pushed harder, he growled in annoyance then, only letting up slightly. "Why can't you just accept what is?" he pulled back to look at me with questioning eyes. That was enough to snap me out of my 'submissive bitch mode' as I liked to call it, and with more strength, pushed him away from me. "You don't control me Sabaku, and you damn well can't push me around!" I snarled out. Instead of getting mad like I had originally thought, he smirked, "When the time comes, you will be mine." His arrogantly replied.

I snarled again and took a step forward, ready to attack. "Gaara!" someone yelled out snapping me out of my rage filled haze. "Gaara, he's here!" Gaara then turned his gaze from me to glare at the person. Said person happened to be his older brother Kankuro. For a split second the mighty Gaara tensed. This immediately got my attention, 'someone who Gaara is wary of?' I thought with interest. "He's here? Already?" Gaara questioned. Kankuro nodded, "Yea, Temari and Shikamaru are talking with him, but he asked me to get you." He sighed scratching his head. Gaara snarled in frustration and quickly looked at me. 'Probably thinking whether he'd let me go or not' I thought bitterly. I bent to pick up my fallen groceries when Gaara's voice rang out. "Sasuke, you want to come meet an old friend of mine?" I was surprised at first, but then turned suspicious instantly. I gave him a wary look. "He's going to find out eventually, better get it over with now." He begrudgingly muttered. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Sure, but we have to stop by my mother's house first to drop these off." I gestured to the bags. He nodded and turned around to walk to his car. "Hey I'm coming too!" Kankuro called after us trailing behind me. A few minutes' drive and a stop later we come to the Sabaku mansion. We all climbed out of the car and walked up to the porch. As soon as we reached the top step crashes could be heard and I tensed. Gaara growled and Kankuro chuckled, so I figured it was nothing to worry about.

He pushed the door open and what we saw was beyond words. A blond male was wrestling Kiba, Temari, Deidara, and Sasori. They were laughing as they threw each other around the room, breaking whatever their bodies came in contact with. A guy with white hair and a mask covering more than half his face was standing off to the side along with a person who looked similar to the Uchiha, a long haired male with pale lavender eyes, a girl who had the same eyes, and a person who had a scar across his nose and a kind hearted face. "Oh hey guys! Welcome home, don't mind them, they're just being boys. How's it going?" Temari broke from her match and greeted us like she wasn't just wrestling four other males. I looked at her incredulously and she gave me a wink. I cracked a smile and looked around the room, it was at that time I noticed the other occupants in the room. My brother with his mate Kisame, rock lee with his mate Sakura, Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi. I was surprised to see them all here. I turned back to find that Gaara was talking to Temari and Kankuro went to talk to the newcomers while I was left alone. I growled agitatedly and stalked to sit down on one of the couches that wasn't broken. A few seconds later and the fighting stopped, along with the laughing, and the talking. I quickly looked around in suspicion and found that everyone was staring at the center of the room, my gaze quickly followed everyone else's and found that the blond male was staring at me. Kiba, Deidara, and Sasori were watching the male with confusion as well as everyone else in the room.

At that moment I saw his eyes, his gorgeous sky blue eyes looking straight at me, his perfect nose all the way to his plump pink lips and the scarred cheeks were just stunning. The tan only accenting his beautiful skin. The look he gave me sending ripples of pleasure through my body. He wasn't much taller than myself, probably the same height as Gaara, and his clothes hugging his muscles nicely. He was wearing a black shirt that molded to his torso, a pair of blue-jean pants that hung on his hips with a decorated black belt, and some black combat boots. This male was absolutely mouthwatering, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting him. Couldn't think of anything else but him. Until a loud growl rebounded off the walls snapping me out of my trance and flinching at the ferocity of it. Gaara glaring daggers at the blond. "Back off Naruto, he's mine." Gaara growled moving to stand in front of me. I stood up about to protest when Naruto moved across the room to stand a few feet from him. A look flashed across his face and he twitched.

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his knuckles, Gaara tensing for an attack pushed me further behind him. A snarl was torn out of Naruto's mouth as he fought for control. His breathing came out rushed and labored while everyone else didn't dare move. A few minutes more and he seemed to calm some, he wasn't straining so hard and his breathing was a little better. Everyone seemed to breathe again when he opened his beautiful eyes. Gaara was still tense and I smirked. Naruto's eyes automatically flashed to me and Gaara gave a warning growl. "Sorry to cut this reunion short guys, but I'm sure Temari here has had enough of us breaking things. You guys can rest here and I'll go visit another old friend of mine. We'll meet again later." He said and flashed his eyes to Gaara to give him a short nod before turning around and heading out the back door. "Well that was something wasn't it?" the guy with the mask said sipping something that smelled like alcohol. A few seconds later and a flash of yellow flew across the window, my body moving on its own went to follow it, but was caught by an iron grasp. I hissed when the grip became too hard and glared at the owner, Gaara looked torn. He was breathing heavy and not looking at me as he stared at the spot where Naruto stood. "Damn." was the only word to escape his mouth. I looked at Gaara for a second before something had me turning to where my brother was. Itachi was smirking with a knowing smile and for some reason I felt like blushing. "Whelp, I'm sleepy, let's all go to sleep and we'll clean this up tomorrow." Kiba said leading the newcomers upstairs. Itachi looked to Kisame and said "I think we'll stay here too.", and with that he walked with the rest of his group upstairs to go find a room unoccupied.

With the room completely empty save for Gaara and me, the only sound that was made was the soft breath of our combined breathing. I felt anxious, Gaara still wasn't looking at me and I wanted to go find the blond. Time passed agonizingly slow and the hand gripping my arm loosened until he let go completely. Blood rushed back into my arm and it felt like needles poking my skin, digging in relentlessly. It was awkward to say the least, Gaara was never a chatty person, I mean neither was I, but the tension in the room was suffocating and unbearably uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do. So, I headed upstairs and left Gaara still standing there in the middle of the broken living room.


	2. family history

Hey guys Chapter 2 is here! XD

 **DISCLAIMERS** : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO (Sasuke) does!

 **WARNINGS** : THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (male on male action), Foul Language and Mature Themes. (Sexual, alcohol, etc.) if you are underage or just don't like it, then guess what? You absolutely have the right/ability to press that back button and look for another story to your liking.

If ya' don't like, DON'T read! So please be respectful! Thank you!

A Beast's Love Triangle

Sasuke's P.O.V

A few hours after the sun had risen I heard the door to my room open. I turned expecting to see Gaara but found Itachi instead. "What do you want?" I murmured. Turning over and stuffing my face back into the soft pillow, Itachi didn't say anything and shuffled towards my bed. Once the bed dipped I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Itachi looking at me with a small smile. "What?" I asked, turning more to get a better look at my brother. "There are some things you need to know about Gaara, and why we moved here." He started, a serious tone creeped into his voice. I quirked an eyebrow and sat up. Adjusting ourselves to where I was resting against the headboard and Itachi sat further down facing me. "What are you talking about? What about Gaara?" I asked getting agitated with my brothers' hesitation. He sighed and took a deep breath before looking up with uncertain eyes. "A long time ago when we were back home, in our own town, we shared territory with two other packs. These two packs were in a disagreement with each other, and soon enough, these two packs made up. How they made up was similar to the situation you are in, and just like you, one of the wolves that was promised to the other didn't want to mate. This wolf however, was the more dominant wolf in the relationship. Even though this male didn't want to be with his intended, he stayed loyal to the agreement their parents made for some time before he was old enough to leave the pack and go on his own."

Itachi paused his story to let me digest what he was saying. My brain worked overtime to try and figure out what he was trying to say. Before long I was sporting a nice headache. "What the hell does this have to do with Gaara? I don't even remember meeting any wolves outside our family when I was younger." I snarled, my headache only intensifying. "That's because you weren't allowed farther than the waterfall, and even then you wouldn't have been able to go more than a few yards after that because of the trench." Itachi stated simply.

I had to admit that made sense, our lands were bordered by rivers that I couldn't swim across because of the underwater currents. So, I never even bothered to try and find out about what was further than that. I was content with where I was and I had no problem staying there. A few more minutes had passed with me trying to sort out the information that was given to me before I took a deep breath.

"Ok so, when we were younger, we shared territories with two other packs, and those two packs had a dispute. In which these two packs resolves by an arranged mating that didn't work out like mine. So when the more dominant wolf of the pair was old enough to leave, he left and hasn't been heard of since?" I clarified, asking the last part as I pieced the puzzle together. "Until now." Itachi said, a sort of light flashing in his eyes. "Ok, so the wolf who left is back now." I stated. "And who is that?" I asked suddenly feeling uneasy. "The wolf who left is the one you saw downstairs last night. The blond one." I stared wide eyed at itachi and waited for him to continue. When he didn't I pressed. "Who was the one he left?" unknowingly I leaned forward till my elbows rested on the inside of my legs. "Gaara was the one who was supposed to be his intended." Itachi said solemnly.

And that's when I lost it. "WHAT!?" I shouted, springing up from the bed. "How is that supposed to work!? Gaara is also a dominant wolf, how can he be Naruto's mate if they are both dominant? He wouldn't be able to bear his pups let alone submit to what he said!" I paced the length of the bed, my hair standing on edge and bristling. "There is a way for such a mating to work. It may not make sense to you, but two dominant males can mate and produce pups. The only way it would have worked though, was if they completed the bond. If the bond was completed, the fluids from the more dominant wolf would change the less dominant. The chemicals in the less dominant would then react and change to accommodate the stronger wolf, thus allowing them to bear pups if they were to ever mate." He explained.

It was beyond my ability to form words at this point. It felt like my brain was disconnected. My pacing stopped and I just stared down at the blanket. "I'll give you a few minutes to yourself. When I come back we'll finish this." With that, he stood up and headed for the door. A soft click was heard and I collapsed onto the bed. I rolled over and took several long breaths to clear the torrential storm happening inside my brain. "Puts a whole new meaning to 'brainstorm' huh?" I whispered softly to myself. (AN. Sorry had to put that in there! XD) A small chuckle escapes my lips and I roll over until my feet land on the floor. I pick myself up and head to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. A few minutes later and I'm pulled from my relaxed daydream when a nock resounds from the bathroom door. I sigh and turn off the showerhead.

"I'm comin'." I grumbled and stepped from the shower and pulled a towel from the rack. I dried off and put some clothes that were left on the sink. Walking out of the shower I spotted itachi in the same position as before. "Thanks for the clothes." I murmured. He gave me a slight nod and gestured for me to sit. "Before we continue, do you have anything to ask?" he questioned. "Yea, I do actually. Why hasn't Gaara come up yet?" I questioned thinking it was strange that he hadn't come in to check on me. Glancing to the door Itachi gave me a sly smile. "Oh, he has things to take care of." Is his only reply as he shifted to sit more comfortably. "Alright." I left it alone, not really caring why he didn't show up. I really only wanted to know more about how Gaara was Naruto's mate. "Ok, you can continue."

He nodded and seemed to stare off into space. "Alright, as I was saying, Naruto was the one who didn't want to mate Gaara, but Gaara had already submitted to Naruto and accepted him, so when Naruto revealed that he didn't want a mate, Gaara became pissed. He foolishly challenged Naruto, stating that if he won Naruto would have to mate him, and if he lost then Naruto would leave. Seeing as how it really was a lose-lose situation for Naruto, he tried to smooth things over and get Gaara to drop the challenge, but Gaara was stubborn.

He refused to yield and forced Naruto to fight. Naruto won of course, but he despised what he did to Gaara." Itachi paused looking morbid for a brief second before lapsing back into his explanation. "Naruto forced Gaara to submit, and I mean really submit." He gave me a pointed look. I cocked my head to show my confusion as to what he meant by 'really submitting' Itachi smirked a bit and continued. "Naruto lost control during the fight and pinned Gaara underneath him. It wasn't a regular pin either, it was more of the fact that Naruto's instincts overruled his thoughts. His instincts are what drove him to show Gaara where he belonged. And when I say this I mean that Naruto ejaculated on him while Gaara was still pinned. Get it?" he asked looking at me with raised eyebrows.

I scrunched up mine when it slowly dawned on me that Naruto had marked Gaara in a way that would signify him as a lower rank. Meaning that Gaara will now always be seen as inferior to Naruto and Naruto has certain rights over Gaara. "So does Gaara hate him now?" I asked. "Surprisingly no, he and Gaara made up a few weeks later and relinquished his ability over Gaara. Though they made up Naruto still left, he had agreed to the terms in a fit of rage and he had to stand by them. Gaara unexpectedly tried to break their deal to keep Naruto from leaving once he realized that he wouldn't be able to be with him. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't go back on his word and left. The reason why he's back now is because the condition for him to leave wasn't specified, so during the few weeks that they made up, they agreed on Naruto leaving for 8 years. Naruto wanted time away and Gaara wanted time to get over him. After about 3 years we moved from our home because we couldn't continue sharing territories, there were too many wolves in the area and it was impacting the environment negatively. 2 years later Gaara moved here with his two siblings claiming that father needed his help and in exchange for their cooperation offered them a deal. The deal was that you would mate him, and Gaara along with his siblings would help father in a fight with a rival pack. " Itachi paused to take a breath that took several long seconds before breathing in one last time.

"The reason why you don't know about that is because it was kept a secret. No one was supposed to tell you anything, and the one who issued that gag-order was mother. She didn't want you to know that we were fighting because she wanted to protect you should anything happen during the fight. If you didn't know anything, they wouldn't come after you. Anyway, after the fight was won and Gaara claimed you as his intended he sent a messenger to Naruto to inform him of the turn of events. He wanted to meet him, so Naruto agreed when the allotted time was up he would show up and talk with Gaara. When Gaara saw him last night, he realized that he was in fact not over him and was enraged that Naruto didn't pay attention to him and instead showed an interest to you. Gaara wanted him then, and he wants him now. There is no denying that."

Itachi breathed in and sighed while waiting for me to react. I growled in frustration and put my head on my knees. There was just so many things to sort out. My headache was making my temples throb and my anger prickled along my skin. I needed to run, I needed a good long run in the sun so my thoughts could clear. I got up from the bed, shifted into my black wolf and bounded through the window. I glanced back and saw itachi by the window staring after me before nodding and turning away.

()

What you all think of this one? Review if you like, or not. XD


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! I just got my first review! Yay! It might not be much to anyone else, but it means a lot to me. So, thank you **Carolyn.** This chapter is in honor of you! XD

 **DISCLAIMERS** : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO (Sasuke) does!

 **WARNINGS** : THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (male on male action), Foul Language and Mature Themes. (Sexual, alcohol, etc.) if you are underage or just don't like it, then guess what? You absolutely have the right/ability to press that back button and look for another story to your liking.

If ya' don't like, DON'T read! So please be respectful! Thank you!

A Beast's Love Triangle

Sasuke's P.O.V.

A few hours of intense running later led to my exhausted state. Panting I sniffed the air in search for a stream or some sort of water source. Seconds later I smelled the faint scent of that mouthwatering liquid. Licking my muzzle and setting a nice and steady trot I head over to the river. The river was beautiful to say the least, and there were so many kinds of flowers and vegetation around that the light streaming in form the treetops made everything glow with a brilliance. I paused in my haste to admire the beauty before taking the few steps it would take to quench my thirst.

The water flowing down my throat soothed the sandpaper feel of my earlier dehydrated state felt to heavenly that I didn't notice a figure creeping up on me. It wasn't until my ears picked up the steady breathing of the intruder that I quickly turned around and latched on to their throat, trying to force the obviously bigger form into submission. A startled yelp left their throat as they withstood my assault and lifted both their body and mine, which was still clamping down of their throat, and took a few steps forward to force me to fall back. The situation was immediately reversed as the bigger wolf took my neck into their mouth and pushed their body harder on top of mine.

The growl wasn't really threatening, but a warning as a voice rang out, "You already forgot my scent Sasuke?" Gaara snarled. I yelped as I realized that I attacked him and tried to relax as his hold became tighter. "Ah! I'm sorry, I was absorbed in my thoughts and I didn't think when I attacked." I whimpered in submission and curved my tail in between my legs. He growled a bit and released my neck to pull back. He looked down at me with emotionless eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked, turning towards the river and began lapping at it. "Uh, I came out here to think." I replied feeling a bit awkward as I tried to move to a nearby tree.

He continued to lap at the water. It was weird to think that he was something else other than a dominant. As much as I wanted to say that I was glad he knew how it felt for someone else to be stronger, I wasn't because he was the same. Or maybe he was different before and the rejection changed him. 'gah! I don't know.' I growled out in my head a small growl leaving my lips as I glared the flowers surrounding the trunk of the tree.

The sound of soft footpads hitting soft grass floated to my ears and I glanced up to see Gaara walking over to me. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" He asked again, walking passed me to walk towards the bed of grass. I didn't answer right away, I just looked at him, tried to imagine him being the submissive in a relationship. I came up empty. I just couldn't imagine Gaara taking orders from anyone else, whether big or small. He looked up at me as he settled down and gave me a pointed look, prompting me to answer. "I already told you, I came outside to think. What? You don't believe me?" I growled out, walking towards the opposite tree and leaning against it. He was still looking at me with those emotionless eyes. They irritated me.

"No I don't. What would you need to think about?" He asked in a monotonous voice, and his expression never changing. I jerked back at that. "Why the hell would I lie. I told you I needed to get out of the house to think things over. What is suspicious about that?" My voice raising in volume till I was practically shouting. He growled out and stood up quicker than I would have though, "Don't shout at me! What are you thinking about that you need to leave the house for!?" Gaara shouted right back at me. I rose to the challenge even if I didn't really have a winning chance, my anger clouding my thoughts and judgment. "That's none of your business!" I spat back, my hackles rose and my fur brisling.

He took a step forward and prepared to attack, I tensed, ready for whatever he threw at me. A few breaths of growls filled the air as he stayed rooted to his spot, not coming closer but not backing down. I didn't dare make the first move, for that would possibly be my downfall, so I waited for what he would do. A few more minutes passed and the growling never ceased, then out of nowhere Gaara huffed, straightened up and sat back down.

I couldn't believe it! Gaara backed down! He had his muzzle pulled back to reveal a row of sharp teeth, and I knew then that he still had enough energy to fight if he wanted to. I snarled out and sat down angrily. The look on his face was smug and I couldn't help but snap at him. He narrowed his eyes a bit but did nothing. The thing that finally caught my attention was the slight scent of blood in the air that came from Gaara.

I observed him closer and saw that he was covered in dirt, and his legs looked like they were about to give out with all the shaking. "Gaara, what happened to you?' I asked surprised at the fatigue he obviously felt. "None of your business." He mocked, getting up on shaky legs to walk away. He took slow deliberate steps, like he was pacing himself to conserve his remaining energy. I sneered as he left sort of glad that he was having such a hard time with whatever he was doing. I huffed and decided to rest here for the time being and think through all of the things Itachi told me.

I rested my head on my paws and relaxed in the warm rays of light unknowingly allowing my defenses to drop and permitting a shadow to inch closer.

Naruto's P.O.V (yay!)

Its been a couple of hours since I left Gaara's house and I was still tense. Pacing back and forth, I tried to get rid of the image of that raven wolf out of my head. His beautiful porcelain skin was mouthwatering, the scent of cinnamon and spice only brought my wolf further to the surface. His coal black eyes seemed to go on forever and ignited a hunger so fierce that I had to retreat so I wouldn't have to fight off my best friend. Gaara. That thought alone made me stop in the middle of my pacing. My feelings took on a whole new direction. Gaara was to be my intended mate, but I refused because his wolf did not call to mine. I knew he wasn't the one for me, and I only stayed loyal to the agreement my grandparents made because I wasn't old enough to go out on my own. I had to deal with the choices they made while pushing myself to get stronger so that I could survive outside the pack's protection.

Some shuffling in the other room snapped me back to reality and a short pause in steps signaled that they knew I was here. "Hey you brat! When did you get here!?" Tsunade, my grandmother for all intense and purposes, shouted and busted through the door, cracking it as it banged against the wall. "Hey old hag!" I cheerfully greeted. Her big smile immediately turned into a frown and she smacked me on my head before pulling me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back, missing her smell and warm embrace. "Good to see you again kid." She whispered. My face softened and a sad smile spread across my lips. "You too granny." She squeezed me a bit and let me go, taking a step back to get a good look at me. "You've grown again you brat" she accused, unable to keep the smile off her face.

I smirked and followed her into the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter. "Where's the perv?" I asked as she moved around the kitchen. "Jiraiya is at the store, I told him to get some more groceries because we're running out, good thing too because you're here." She narrowed her eyes at me as if to say 'you're staying and that's it'.

I snickered and nodded my head, "Yea, I'll be here for a while. I've got some things to settle with Gaara." She grunted at the name and sneered. "Damn brat, what does he want?" she hissed out. "You know he couldn't help it. He was mad and wanted something I couldn't give him. I can't fault him for that." I told her, looking her in the eyes to make sure she knew I meant it. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't give a damn if he had the perfect excuse. It's all bullshit to me." She ground out, but relaxed a bit more.

I gave her a sad smile, and she returned that broken smile and continued moving about the kitchen. We kept up the light conversation until Jiraiya came through the door. "Hey Naruto you little brat! How are you!" the old perv sauntered over to me after setting all the stuff he was caring on the counter. "Hey pervy-sage. Still writing those nasty books?" I asked, giving him a hug. At the mention of his books being nasty, his friendly hug became like a vice, forcing the air out of my lungs. "Oh…shit….cant…BREATH!" I forced out, the remaining air from my lungs being stolen from me.

I struggled as best as I could but couldn't seem to force his grip to loosen until Tsunade threw a pan at him. With his hold loosening enough I took a deep breath and pushed his chest making him hit the counters. I gasped and coughed trying desperately to regain as much of the precious air as I could. Tsunade was yelling as Jiraiya and he was laughing sheepishly.

I glared at him as I regained my composure. "Not cool old man, not cool." I growled out, but otherwise didn't retaliate. He walked towards me with that smile that made me smile as well and he clasped me on the back, "Aw I'm sorry kiddo, didn't meant to hurt you too bad." He grinned and I muttered "Bullshit." He burst out laughing at that and I couldn't help but join in, soon after Tsunade joined in as well. It felt good to laugh like this again.

"Haven't laughed like that in a long time." I commented. Smiling a bit as we all sat down. They both nodded as if to agree.

The night went on with us continuing the conversations and laughing, joking, and a bit of fighting. it was well past the sun rising when we all decided to go to bed. Even though I was exhausted I couldn't bring myself to sleep, I felt as if something was going to happen and it wasn't a good something either.

Hours later the feeling only intensified till the point where it became unbearable and I took off out the window shifting in the process. My paws clawed at the dirt as I darted from house to house till I came to the woods. I was running so fast that I didn't sense another figure bounding towards me until we both crashed into a heap on the floor. With a daze I shot up and defended myself as the other wolf pounced at me, biting into their neck I forced them back on the ground and growled a warning.

The smaller wolf submitted and whined. I removed my teeth from their neck to see who I crashed into and found Gaara.

"Gaara! What are you doing here!? And why do you look like hell?" I asked still on top of him and looking at the smudges of dirt the covered his deep blood-red fur and noticed the cuts he had. I got mad at the thought of someone hurting my best friend. Gaara just stared at me for a while, so many emotions swimming in his eyes. "Nothing, I just came to get something to drink after a sparring match with Temari and Kankuro." He breathed out, pushing me slightly to get me off of him. "Oh right, sorry." I muttered and backed up. "Well that would explain all the cuts and dirt, are you ok?" I asked watching him try to get back up on shaky legs. "I'm fine Naruto, it's ok." He replied still trying to get up. I growled low in my throat, "Don't lie to me Gaara. You can't even stand up, let me take you back to your place so you can rest." I said moving around him so that we were side by side. "Shift back so I can take you home." I commanded when he didn't move.

He growled a bit with his ears pressed against his skull and he looked away from me. "Oh stop being so pissy, just get on so that we can go and you can get better faster. You want to stay bed-ridden for weeks trying to recover or just a few hours?" I growled out. He was so stubborn all the time. He growled for a bit more before he began the change. He grunted a bit in pain as his muscled and bones all twisted back into shape.

I notices that he looked worse that what I originally thought. "Geez Gaara, what are you doing to yourself?" my surprise showed in my tone of voice. He didn't only have cuts, but bruises decorated his once flawless skin. He had some boxers on and grabbed the fur on my back to hoist himself up. Ignoring my comment in favor of making sure he didn't fall of. He grunted again in pain as he settled in between the massive dip between my shoulders and rested his head against my neck. "I forgot how soft you are." He murmured, relaxing until I heard light breathing. I smiled a little and took off at a slow pace to his house. Being careful not to jolts him too much so he wouldn't wake, I took the longer, less rocky path. The nervous feeling in my gut didn't subside, but I concentrated on getting Gaara taken care of first.

Ohhh! What do you think!? Is the person stalking Sasuke friend or foe?

Will Naruto reach him in time if it turns out bad!?

Find out next time! XD

Review if you like and if you don't, well then.. have a good day! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter! Now I've got my first follow! Yay! Looks like some people do like it I guess. XD

Anyway I'd like to give a shout out and a big thank you to **byekugan** for the follow! XD

On to the disclaimers!

 **DISCLAIMERS** : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO (Sasuke) does!

 **WARNINGS** : THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (male on male action), Foul Language and Mature Themes. (Sexual, alcohol, etc.) if you are underage or just don't like it, then guess what? You absolutely have the right/ability to press that back button and look for another story to your liking.

If ya' don't like, DON'T read! So please be respectful! Thank you!

 **A Beast's Love Triangle**

 **Naruto's p.o.v.**

While I was still walking Gaara woke up. "Hn. What happened?" he groaned, straightening up and rubbing his head, his eyes screwed shut. I paused to look at him to make sure that he was recovering. The bruises looked better and the cuts were almost healed, pink scars were the only indication that he had been cut. His face looked better, the usual dark circles around his eyes weren't that noticeable anymore and he had a bit of color to him again. He looked adorable with his palm still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the innocent look reminded me of when we were younger. "Well, what you told me was that you were sparring with your brother and sister and ended up how you are now." I glanced at him as I continued walking, his body swaying lightly with each step I took. "Oh, right. Did they tell you?" he asked, "naw, I crashed into you on my way to the forest. Sorry about that by the way." I replied flashing my eyes towards his shoulder. The bruise I made wasn't as bad anymore, but guilt still flooded my gut. "Don't worry about it." He muttered.

I snorted and picked up the pace a bit, the uneasy feeling still gnawing at my insides. "Well, now that your awake, do you feel any better?" I looked back at him, bounding through the yards as I made my way to his house. He just nodded and fisted the fur around my neck, I turned back to where I was running and sped up just a bit more to get there faster. He rested his head against my neck and inhaled, the warmth radiating from his skin was comforting.

A few more bounds and we were in front of his house, the door-handle was one that literally had a handle on it so that way when someone was in their wolf form, they could push the handle down instead of twisting it like a normal doorknob. I made my way inside and padded over to the couch. I leaned my body over the couch so that he can slide off of me and onto the nicely padded cushion. He grunted again and stiffened before forcing himself to relax.

"Hang on a sec, I'm gonna go get you some medicine and some food." I told him and turned around to the closet so that I can change. "No don't!" Gaara shot up from the couch into a sitting position. He hissed in pain at the sudden movement and hunched over. "Why not? You obviously can't even get up without hurting yourself. What the hell did Kankuro and Temari do to you that you have internal bleeding?!" I growled out, rushing over to the closet and pulled on the door with my teeth. I tore it off the hinges in my haste and yanked on whatever my teeth touched. The clothes here weren't mine obviously, but they would serve their purpose, so I grabbed the shorts and shirt to put them on as soon as I changed back.

I headed to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets to find the right herbs to mix. Once I found and mixed all that I needed, I turned on the stove to make some broth that would really help with the massive internal bleeding. A few minutes of adding various ingredients later the broth was done, adding the mixture of medicine from earlier I took a bowel and pored some in. Takin a spoon and a glass of water along with the bowel, I made my way back to Gaara to see he was breathing heavily against the backrest of the couch. I maneuvered him to sit at an angle where he was still laying down but was elevated enough to where he wouldn't choke on the food.

"I'm fine now Naruto, you can go back to whatever you were doing before. You were in a hurry weren't you?" he weakly shoved me. I growled and pinned his arms on either side of him and towered above him. "Cut the shit Gaara! I don't care if you don't want me here, I'm gonna stay till you get better so stop being an ass, swallow your damn pride, and let me help you before you fucking end up dead because you didn't listen to me!" I snarled leaning further until my face was inches from his. Gaara was grimacing in pain as he looked up at me. Our breath mingled together and Gaara soon relaxed to stare up at me.

His sea-foam eyes bringing a new set of instincts forward. Still growling I leaned down and brushed my face along his jaw inhaling the scent that was wafting from his skin. The smell was mouthwatering, the fact that Gaara purred was another push at my wolf's instincts to claim him. He shifted position till he rubbed his face against mine and made a sound in the back of his throat.

The thoughts running through my head were very inappropriate. The submissiveness that Gaara was showing was making it hard for me to fight what I so desperately wanted. I wanted to claim him. Make him mine so that way no one would be able to take him. The responses that came from Gaara were enticing, especially since he only showed this side of him to me.

As far as I knew, no one else was able to best him in a fight, making me smile slightly because I really was the only one able to see this. His attitude towards everyone last night proved that. Everyone treated him with respect, even Itachi, Sasuke's older brother as I soon found out, respected Gaara to an extent. Though I realized that they haven't really fought, it was safe to say that Itachi acknowledged his strength, though I also have no doubt in my mind that if they were to fight, Itachi would win.

Itachi was a force not to be reckoned with, the battle between him and I lasted for many days and only ended because both of us became bored and agreed on a stalemate. This was before I left.

With my common sense coming back to me I yanked myself away from him and grabbed the bowel from the floor and placed it on a table beside him. "Eat" I commanded and not saying anything else, I walked to the bathroom, once inside I hunched over the sink to drag a ragged lung filled breath and exhale accordingly. My breathing was erratic as I stared at the reflection in the mirror. My eyes were a deeper and darker shade of blue. My mind was spinning. This only happened when a submissive's wolf called to their dominant. The thing is, he felt the same with the raven colored wolf too. His first encounter with said wolf had sent his own wolf to the forefront, pushing and scratching at him to claim him as his. If it wasn't for his tight control over his instincts, he would have attacked Gaara for standing in his way.

It was so confusing. He wanted Gaara now, but why didn't he want him before? It made no sense because Gaara was submissive towards him before he had his fight with the red-headed male. What was it that aroused his senses now rather than before? Before, I was always agitated, I wanted out of the agreement because of the insufferable way the red-head acted. I wanted so badly to put him in his place, so when said red-head challenged him, he lost all control. It wasn't until after their fight where he was able to get closer to Gaara. A short while after that, I had sucked in the pain of leaving him, and headed on my way with no clear destination in mind.

The pain soon became a dull ache as I traveled and trained with various people to become stronger. The thought of coming home was what drove me forward, the faces of everyone I cherished urging me on. That was what really helped the blond haired blue eyed wolf through the toughest of challenges.

He waited till his breathing was normal again and waited a little while longer for his eyes lightened up. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he spotted a certain raven colored wolf just making his way inside the house.

"Fuck" was the only word that slipped out of my mouth as I fought for control. My instincts screaming at me to take him and fuck him till he was swollen with my pups. 'So much for calming the fuck down'.

 **Sasuke's p.o.v.**

 **Earlier that day**

I was dreaming. I knew I was dreaming because a certain wolf was chasing me. It wasn't a fear induced chase between predator and prey, no, it was more like the chase between mates where the dominant would chase his mate until they were caught. This blond, beautifully powerful wolf was chasing me. His strides were strong and lithe, his presence screaming attention, and he was mine. Our size difference wasn't really noticeable, just like in our human form, he was only a few inches taller. Even though the size wasn't much of a difference, the raw power we both carried was. He was stronger, and with his added strength, he was able to catch up to me. I was however, not really trying to escape, so he caught up pretty easily, and he tackled me. We both fell to the soft earth laughing and yipping in content. Once I was under him belly up, he pulled back to gaze at me with love and admiration in his beautiful blue eyes. They were like the sky on a bright and sunny day, no clouds were able to smother the beauty held and they were mine. He was mine. I looked up at him with my own eyes smoldering, willing him to get lost just like I was in his. He bent his head lower and lower until he was nuzzling the side of my neck and from what I could see, his tail was wagging at a slow and leisurely pace. I purred and he lowered his body in response. The weight wasn't uncomfortable, it was like a protective blanket, shielding me from anything and everything. He continued to nuzzle and purr along with me until it changed.

He wasn't purring anymore, but growling. I looked back at him in shock and fear crept into my stomach. His muzzle was pulled back revealing a row of terrifyingly sharp teeth, all ready to sink into flesh and bone. I wiggled and whimpered, trying to get free from the menacing sight, a part of me wished that the anger wasn't directed towards me while the larger part screamed at me that it was directed towards me and that he intended to kill me. His protective hold turned into a restraining one that was so tight I couldn't even wiggle anymore. I looked around to try and find an escape but to no avail. He was snarling and snapping at me hate-filled eyes bearing down on me like boulders crushing everything and anything in their path. My attention was focused solely on him and just as he was about to go for my neck I woke up with a start.

My senses were on high alert and I was pressed up against a tree, using it to support my shivering body. The absolute terror coursing through my veins, turning everything into ice, kept me from moving. A rustling of leaves brought my attention to my left and I immediately switched to a defensive position. "Who's there!?" I growled loudly, my fear still freshly curling around me now with adrenalin pumping. I twitched and fidgeted like a rabid animal and waited for another gust of wind so that I can catch the scent of my pursuer.

"Easy there Sasuke, it's only me." My brother walked out, his head and tail low to show he meant no harm. I relaxed slightly and slumped against the tree. "Oh, sorry Itachi. What are you doing here?" I sighed, my body slowly relaxing and the fear dissipating. "I came looking for you. You were gone longer than I thought it safe." He soothingly replied, inching closer till his fur rubbed up against mine in a comforting manner. "How long was I out?" I looked at him confused. My body no longer shaking.

"You were gone for 5 hours Sasuke. I thought something happened to you!" he answered, pulling away to pace. I rolled my eyes a bit at that. "And what could have happened to me? This place is protected." I stated. "You never know." He growled out, but stopped pacing to sit in front of me. "So, you want to explain why you were so scared a few minutes ago?" Itachi gazed at me. I looked away embarrassed. "No."

He snorted and got up. "Fine, but we should really get back to the house, Gaara said he wants to talk to you." Itachi looked back at me then. I grimaced, "What does he want?" I growled out. "I don't know, that's between you and him. He asked me tell you and I only agreed because I was looking for you anyway." Itachi shrugged and continued walking. I huffed and snarled out a few inappropriate words but followed him back.

As we bounded through the woods, I realized that I went farther than I originally thought. 'whoops' I thought with a grimace. On our way back, we hunted nearby animals to replenish our energy and continued on. Sometime later we came to the edge of the forest, without stopping to rest, we headed straight for Gaara's house. All along our way we came across the scent of both Naruto and Gaara, though they were sort of merged together, which meant that one was carrying the other, and taking a guess to say that it was Naruto the one carrying Gaara considering Gaara's earlier state. That knowledge sparked something fierce within Sasuke.

I was angry. That much was evident. Me being the wolf that I was, I didn't allow myself to submit to many people. The only ones that I did submit to were the ones that had previously beaten me in a fight. Even if I was a submissive born wolf, I rarely allowed that side of my nature to show. It was confusing to others that meet me, they didn't understand where I stood and almost always treated me as a dominant because of my aggression, it wasn't until they saw me interact with Kiba and Gaara where they were left stumped.

Those were the only ones to defeat me, so they were the only ones to see my submissive nature. It was very amusing to say the least, the other born dominants were easily intimidated by my presence and respected me until they saw me react to the two dominants. In the end, they would challenge me and lose because of their arrogance and overestimation of their powers.

'It was the same for Gaara' Sasuke thought. 'He was beaten by Naruto, thus only Naruto was shown the submissive nature that welled up within Gaara by acknowledging his defeat to the more powerful dominant.' This both angered and satisfied the wolf. Angered because Gaara was submissive to Naruto, and so was he; meaning that they both would have to compete for the blonds attention, but because Sasuke is also submissive towards Gaara, he would have to fight more than ever before to get stronger to challenge Gaara again. This time, for the right to be with Naruto. What satisfied him was the fact that Gaara was actually beaten by someone.

As we came upon the house I lifted a clawed paw to open the door. Thinking of using the need to change as an excuse to prolong the talk with Gaara, I pushed the door open to immediately spot Naruto. The hungry look in his eyes as he spotted me sending a shiver of lust through my body as it became unbearably hot.

A moment of silence passed before Gaara sprang from the couch and shifted to his wolf, Naruto following soon after, they both came towards me. With my conflicting instincts, one telling me to charge, and the other telling me to turn tail and run, I was frozen for a few seconds. With a last second decision I turned tail and ran to the cover of the trees. The two wolves following close behind.

Hahaha! Im so evil! What do you think is going to happen?

Will Gaara get Sasuke or Naruto?

Tune in next time to find out! XD

Review if you like, and if you didn't…well… have a nice day! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Wohoo finally GRADUATED! XD I'm officially part of the 'adult' world now. All that's left is to complete college…. Yay… ~_~

Anyway.. disclaimers and warnings!

P.S. This story is not the usual werewolf plot as you can tell. Plus this is the shortest chapter ever! Don't worry, im just posting this because im going to be busy for a while because I start college in july… so I have to pack and prepare for a bunch of stuff.. thank you to all those who have read and I hope you like it!

 **DISCLAIMERS** : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO (Sasuke) does!

 **WARNINGS** : THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI (male on male action), Foul Language and Mature Themes. (Sexual, alcohol, etc.) if you are underage or just don't like it, then guess what? You absolutely have the right/ability to press that back button and look for another story to your liking.

If ya' don't like, DON'T read! So please be respectful! Thank you!

 **A Beast's Love Triangle**

Sasuke's p.o.v.

Growling and snapping. The ground thundered as their paws clawed at the earth. Both trying to catch up to me and do lord knows what. The thought of being ripped to pieces didn't really sit well with me, so I glanced back to make sure that there was at least a little bit of distance between me and them.

A small sliver of relief passed through me as I saw that there was indeed a few meters of space, but that relief soon dissipated as Naruto pushed himself faster to the point where he was literally right behind me. With a small yelp that escaped my lips I turned forward and focused on trying to run.

Pushing my legs faster and faster, I was able to make it halfway to the forest before a yelp was heard and the sound of a body falling hard to the ground reached my panicked ears. I didn't check to see who it was because my destination was so close. The trees were so close, but it felt like forever as I took long strides to reach it.

All of a sudden a massive body crashed on top of me. Pain and fear are what I felt at that moment. Pain from the scratches and claw marks that were inflicted by the wolf on me and from having been squished. Fear, because of the obvious rage the wolves were showing, to who, I didn't know, and that made it all the worse. The roaring only intensified and it was frightening to say the least.

The wolf that tackled me was Gaara, he was growling menacingly, and as I looked at him, pain exploded in my right shoulder. He bit me! I yelped in agony and acted on instinct as I panicked and turned towards him, teeth at the ready, I tried to latch on to his skin so that I could at least try and inflict a little bit of pain to distract him so that he could let go. It didn't work. He didn't even flinch as he shook me.

A good few seconds of thrashing passed before Gaara pulled back and looked at me. His sea foam eyes swirling with different emotions. The fact that I even saw emotions was astounding, never before have I seen any type of emotion coming from him other than possessiveness, anger, and stone cold nothingness.

A flash of gold flared up behind him as Naruto snarled and roared. He lunged, catching Gaara behind the neck, trying to pin him while he was still on me. The pressure was immense and I was afraid that I would actually die by being squished. The two fought on top of me for a few seconds before Naruto finally tried to pull Gaara off of me.

His red fur being shoved in my snout as a rage filled Naruto barreled into him, pushing and pulling in any direction so that he could get off of me. The struggle only made things worse as I was continuously pushed to the floor over and over again. The air in my lungs rapidly leaving my body left me paralyzed.

Trying to breathe again, I watched as Naruto finally managed to pull Gaara far enough away so that I wouldn't get suffocated. Both wolves went at each other, not with the intention to kill, but to detain. It wasn't like they were trying to hurt each other, it was weird to see the anger they were showing and not see the bloodbath they could cause.

The fact that they only wanted to incapacitate confused me, and the scary thing was, what would happen to me if someone won? What would they do?

The growling and snarling only grew louder as Itachi arrived with Kisame and the others. "Hahaha! Looks like it's finally happening!" Kisame shouted. I shot him a confused look and he just smirked. Itachi growled and punched him in the arm to which he yelped at and muttered something under his breath.

Itachi walked over to me, occasionally glancing at the two wolves still fighting to make sure they didn't notice him. Bending down he whispers "They are fighting to see who is the more dominant. It's an instinct dominant wolves have so that they can determine who will carry the others pups. The more dominant of the pair will claim them as their mate and will provide for the expecting mother. This is to ensure that the strongest survive." With that said, I glanced at Itachi, my question swimming in my eyes. He didn't have to ask me what I wanted to know, he already knew.

"Yes, me and Kisame went through this, we both fought with the intention of restraining the other to prove who was stronger. Me, on instinct, didn't fight as hard as I wanted to, therefore I lost. I always wanted children, but I didn't want to be the one to sire, so instead I became the 'submissive' though I think we all know who is the stronger one." Itachi smirked at his last comment. I turned to watch the two continue to fight.

My breathing came back to normal and my shoulder didn't hurt anymore, upon closer inspection, I saw that the punctuation marks made by Gaara's teeth weren't as deep as I thought they would be. As I watched the battle continue, I saw that Gaara was slowing down, the smell of blood in the air was almost suffocating.

It looked as though Naruto, upon smelling Gaara's blood, only settled for pushing and shoving. He was trying to reduce the pain he inflicted on Gaara. The sight was a bit endearing because even though they were both still obviously letting their instincts rule, Naruto still made sure to not cause him anymore discomfort.

It also pissed me off. He was supposed to show that type of affection to me only! Anger rose at the thought of Naruto claiming someone other than me. And without a second though I lunged for Naruto.

Sorry again for such a short chapter, and with another cliffhanger, but I just wanted to get this out of my head before I lost where I was going with this. So here it is! Hope you enjoyed and review if you like! And if you didn't…well.. have a great day! XD


End file.
